


How to Hero Up

by love_in_the_stars



Category: Marvel 616, Super Hero Squad Show
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Also known as, But mainly all the cute, Fluff, Logan is Sick of All This UST, M/M, Some of that too, and crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 12:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_in_the_stars/pseuds/love_in_the_stars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The 616 Universe discover a children's show based off themselves and are somewhat disgruntled but mostly amused. It certainly was a...unique look into their lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Hero Up

**Author's Note:**

> Knowledge of The Super Hero Squad Show not required but if you haven't seen it then you really need to. It really is funny and cute and with a plot that's actually pretty good. As for the 616 team, this is set in some vague period before CW where life was still mostly good and I just picked random members of the Avengers so this probably isn't any actual, valid line-up.

"You have given me the best present ever, Jarvis. I can't wait to show the others! Oh, especially Cap."

"Of course, sir. I do try my best."

Tony gave a mischievous smile that made anyone who knew him twitchy and bounced gracefully to his feet, parts and tools left scattered across the worktop as he headed for the door. He gave a wave to Jarvis and blew a kiss before disappearing and the older man just smiled, relieved to see some measure of joy back in his charge's life, no matter how brief.

\---

Tony's sudden enthusiasm carried him to the main entertainment suite, despite the rather advanced mode of sleep deprivation he was currently in he felt completely energized and eager to share what he had just been shown. However, when he burst into the room, the only occupants were Steve and Logan. Well, it was good to have Steve near, as always, but Logan probably wouldn't take his surprise as well. He had a bit of a temper regarding anything to do with his reputation as a hard eyed badass. Which was understandable but, well, Tony was really happy and not about to let the grump ruin it.

"Ah, my fellow teammates, I have discovered the most wonderful thing! Well, Jarvis did but that's rather beside the point."

When all he got was a bemused but expectant smile from Steve and barely a grunt from Logan, Tony sighed and approached the ring of couches to appropriate the remote. "Watch."

The television changed from whatever war show they were watching to a colorful, cheerful and very obvious children's show. As expected, Logan's face didn't change much other than to get even more disgruntled, but Steve was actually smiling.

"Is this really a cartoon of us? A real one that actually airs?"

"Yup." Tony said, unable to contain his humor, "And not just us. It features all the known superheroes and superhumans. Or at least most of them. Spider-Man has yet to pop up."

"That'll bite at the little bug." Logan muttered, looking a bit more satisfied.

"It's still kinda new but since I plan on backing it I don't doubt it'll be popular as hell."

Steve looked at him with a raised brow, "You mean this wasn't your idea?"

"Fraid not. This wonderful idea was already in the making. Like I said, Jarvis is the one who found it in the first place. But look how cute it makes everyone! It's a rather ingenious idea, I wish I had thought of it." Tony said, grinning as the theme song started up.

"The Super Hero Squad? Really. That's godawful." Logan grunted and Tony ignored him even though he was completely right.

"Let's call a team night, we need to marathon this stuff. I cannot wait to see everyone's reaction to themselves." Tony rubbed his hands together in glee and beamed at the two of them. Only Steve smiled back but that was okay. That was good, actually. Really good. Tony spun away to put out the call before he could get caught gazing into the Captains' eyes like a lovestruck teenager. Even Tony knew that some things shouldn't be outed and his useless crush on Steve was one of those things.

While Steve turned back to the TV, Logan gave them both an unnoticed but exasperated glare and mutely shook his head. Being around those two was fraught with so much UST that it was an uncomfortable comparison to what he always smelled around the Professor and Magneto. Eh, he grimaced and turned his attention back to the silly show, not willing to continue that train of thought.

\---

Once everyone was assembled; hah, Tony grinned to himself, they finally got to sit down and start the show for real. It was both charming and completely ridiculous, which made it perfect for the team. They all needed laughs and some harmless distractions, even if the laughs were at themselves and each other.

"Hah! None of your tech works at all in this, Stark. How does that taste?"

"Shut it, Barton. At least I'm part of the main cast."

"That is a horrible accent, Russians do not sound like that!"

"Relax, Tasha, you're still hot. Ow!"

"Aww, Thor, I didn't realize there was an inner beauty queen in there under all that hair and manliness!"

"I do not obsess over how my hair or rear looks!"

"Whoa! Stand down, Thor!"

"Are you really a collector of Canadian hocky pucks?"

"I will rip you apart and not with my claws."

"And the truth comes out! Redwing really is the brains behind that duo."

"Har-har, Stark."

"Oh, you are adorable Cap! Hup-hup-hup! At least you don't actually tell us the same old stories over and over again."

"I don't even like popcorn, Storm."

"Aww, Steve, cheer up. You're still a beacon to the Squad, oddness and all. Just like me!"

"Thanks, Tony."

"And there it goes."

"What?"

"The UST. You can tell because Logan always gets that look on his face."

"Oh. Right. Wait, which face? All his expressions look the same, Jan."

"Good point, Peter."

"You do realize he totally heard you."

"Oops."

"Hmph. Who the hell is Reptil?"

"Beats me, Wolvie. Must be a character they made up. Or not, I'll look into it."

"Sure. But do not call me that or you won't like the places you end up bleeding from."

"Logan."

"Yeah, yeah, Cap. I'll lay off your Stark."

"What's that supposed to..."

"Hey, look at how adorable Hulk is, Tony!"

"I don't actually yell that much, do I?"

"Of course not, Carol. Just, you know, whenever you get angry or excited."

"...Thanks, Janet."

"Wow, Bruce! They did make your Jolly Green hugable! Somewhat anyway."

"Yeah, awesome."

\---

"This cartoon actually is really cute and good for our image." Steve mused after the shows were through and everyone else had wandered off. Only he and Tony remained now, the other man still sprawled across one end of the sofa.

"Can't go wrong with good PR."

Steve looked over and studied the dark circles under the genius’ eyes and the slightly glazed tint to them. “Are you alright?”

“What?” Tony blinked and waved a limp hand, “Oh, yeah, completely. Just in need of about a day’s worth of sleep. The crash is always the worst part.”

Smiling, Steve stood up, loathe to part but not willing to prevent Tony from getting rest either, but even as he stood there Tony made no move to follow the motion. “Tony? Don’t you want to go to bed?”

There was a sudden gleam in Tony’s eyes Steve thought he recognized but, well, probably wishful thinking. Either way, the moment passed as Tony flopped back dramatically and pouted up at the blonde.

“I’m too tired to get up.”

A wicked thought popped into Steve’s mind and he only spared it a moment’s consideration before deciding to say screw it and take a chance. Taking the few steps that led him to looming over Tony, the other looking up at him with curious blue eyes, Steve quickly swooped down and gathered Tony up into his arms. Tony gave a squawk of surprise before latching his arms around Steve’s neck in automatic search of support.

“What are you doing!” He demanded, incredulous and breathless all at once. And a little bit pink about the cheeks.  

“You said you were too tired to get up so I’ll just carry you off to bed.”

Tony gaped at him, even more color flushing his face before he regained his mental balance. Like the flip of a switch, Tony went boneless and relaxed in his arms, looking up at him through dark lashes and smirking. “Well, in that case, carry on soldier.”

It was Steve’s turn to blush then, each word dripped with salacious intent and responding heat rushed all through the blonde’s body. “I, uh, yeah?”

“Yeah.” Tony wiggled in his arms until his mouth was close to Steve’s ear then he whispered, “C’mon, big boy. Take me to bed.”

Okay, well then. Steve could do that, he could so handle that. Shifting the weight in his arms enough to cop a quick feel that coaxed a moan out of Tony, Steve started off towards the elevators that would take them to Stark’s penthouse suite.

After they disappeared into the elevator and the doors slid shut, Logan poked his head out of the adjoining kitchen with a scowl. “Great, now it’ll be blatant sexual tension instead of unresolved. As if that wasn’t cloying enough.”

Noticing the TV still on and the room now emptied, Logan disappeared into the kitchen before reappearing with a hot dog speared on each claw of one hand and a beer in the other. He flopped back down on the sofa and hit the remote.

The Super Hero Squad Show theme song began to play and Wolverine grinned.


End file.
